Little trouble maker -Kristao (Sekuel)
by lovara
Summary: Kehidupan kris dan tao yang setelah lulus kuliah memilih untuk menikah. Setahun setelah mereka menikah,tao hamil dan melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki yang sangat menggemaskan. Wu ze tian,atau yang sering dipanggil kevin. Bagaimana kisah kehidupan keluarga kecil ini?pokoknya tentang keluarga kristao setelah menikah gitu aja,ga pinter bikin summary - -


**Kepikiran buat sekuel untuk Little Trouble Maker,semoga banyak respon seperti FF sebelumnya ya **

**LITTLE TROUBLE MAKER (Sekuel)**

**AUTHOR: Lovara**

**Rate: K **

**Genre:Romance,Humor gagal,Mpreg.**

**Pair:Kristao pair lain muncul seiring berjalannya cerita**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**o.o**

**Summary: Kehidupan kris dan tao yang setelah lulus kuliah memilih untuk menikah. Setahun setelah mereka menikah,tao hamil dan melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki yang sangat menggemaskan. Wu ze tian,atau yang sering dipanggil kevin. Bagaimana kisah kehidupan keluarga kecil ini?pokoknya tentang keluarga kristao setelah menikah gitu aja,ga pinter bikin summary -_-**

**Ini FF YAOI/Boys love,nggak suka yang berhubungan dengan Yaoi silahkan pintu keluar ada disamping kanan,nggak suka dengan pair disini silahkan pintu keluar ada dibawah.**

**JANGAN JADI SEORANG PENGECUT DENGAN PLAGIAT HASIL KARYA ORANG LAIN.**

**Review please **

***Bbuing Bbuing* **

**#MuntahSendiri**

**. . .**

Pagi hari pukul 05.30

Namja bermata panda yang kita kenal sebagai tao,menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat mendengar bunyi alarm yang cukup nyaring. Setelah mematikan alarm ia bergegas membersihkan diri,karena masih banyak pekerjaan yang menunggunya.

20 menit kemudian tao sudah berkutat di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan bagi keluarga kecilnya. Pukul 6 tepat ia berinisiatif membangunkan buah hatinya,kevin. Tao membuka pelan pintu kamar dengan warna putih bersih itu.

"Hei baby,wake up"Tao membangunkan kevin dengan lembut.

"Emhh.. aku masih mengantuk mom"Sahut kevin kembali masuk kedalam selimutnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,akan mommy suruh daddy mu yang membangunkan".

"Oke oke mom aku sudah bangun,jangan suruh daddy untuk membangunkan ku".Namja kecil berumur 10 tahun itu kemudian bangun dan menuju kamar mandi. Kevin ingat saat terakhir kali daddynya membangunkan,ia harus mendengar suara daddynya yang menurut kevin sangat berisik,sangat berbeda dengan suara lembut sang mommy.

"Haah~ sekarang tinggal membangunkan bayi besar"Ucap tao setelah menyiapkan seragam sekolah untuk kevin.

Dikamar kris nampak masih tertidur lelap,seolah tidak memperdulikan sinar matahari yang mulai masuk.

"Ck,sifatnya tak pernah berubah meskipun sudah mempunyai anak"Batin tao yang melihat kebiasaan suaminya tidak pernah berubah,sulit untuk bangun tidur.

"Ge cepat bangun,kau harus berangkat kerja dan mengantarkan kevin" Tao mengguncangkan tubuh kris agar namja tinggi itu terbangun,namun sepertinya sia-sia karena kris tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Gege cepat bangun nanti kau terlambat"

...

"Yah naga pervert cepat bangun atau kutendang kau"Teriak tao frustasi.

Grep...

Bukannya bangun,kris malah menarik lengan tao sehingga menyebabkan tao jatuh tepat diatas kris.

Chu..

"Morning kiss baby"Ujar kris dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"M-Mwo?" Seketika pipi tao merona dengan sempurna,meskipun sudah tinggal bersama sejak masih bersekolah namun tetap saja secuil perhatian yang dilakukan kris tetap membuat tao merasa malu.

"Mommy...!" Suara teriakan kevin terdengar sangat kencang.

"Aish~ anak itu selalu mengganggu moment pagi ku"Rutuk kris.

"Dia itu anak mu ge"Ujar tao yang kini sedang menyiapkan baju ganti untuk kris. "Cepatlah mandi,aku dan kevin menunggu mu dimeja makan.

"Mommy kenapa lama?"Tanya kevin yang kini sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Mianhe baby,kau tahukan daddy mu itu sulit dibangunkan"Sahut tao merapikan dasi kevin.

Kevin yang memiliki garis wajah seperti tao dan mata seperti daddynya,sudah paham bahwa daddynya tipikal orang yang susah untuk bangun pagi,seperti dirinya. Bukankah buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya?.

"Gunakan wushu saja mom untuk membangunkan daddy"Celetuk kevin sambil memakan roti sarapannya.

"Kau tega sekali,membuat daddy mendapatkan wushu dari mommy mu". Kris yang nampaknya sudah selesai mandi,kini bergabung dengan tao dan kevin dimeja makan.

"Kau hampir membuatku terlambat dad kemarin"Ujar kevin mengingat kemarin ia hampir saja terlambat masuk kelas karena daddynya sangat susah untuk dibangunkan.

"Hei bukan kah kemarin daddy sudah meminta maaf?"Sahut kris sembari menerima roti panggang buatan tao.

"Lalu apa daddy ingin mengulanginya hari ini?".

"Aish kau itu cerewet mirip mommy mu".

"Jadi maksud gege aku cerewet begitu?"Tao meletakkan kedua tangannya didada sambil menatap garang ke arah kris.

"Ah-eh bukan begitu baby".

"Malam ini kau tidur disofa ge"Ancam tao.

"Ja-jangan begitu baby,kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak bisa tidur disofa".

"Yey nanti malam aku akan tidur bersama mommy"Seru kevin yang terlihat senang karena sang daddy dihukum oleh mommynya.

"Hentikan hukuman mu itu baby,please?"Pinta kris dengan penuh harap.

"Arraseo,aku akan menarik kata-kata ku,tapi dengan satu syarat".

"Apa pun syaratnya akan ku lakukan".

"Kemarin waktu pergi bersama kyungsoo hyung,aku melihat tas gucci edisi terbatas"

Seolah mengerti akan maksud istrinya itu,kris segera saja menyanggupi permintaan sang istri yang tidak pernah jauh dari koleksi guccinya. "Nanti malam tas itu akan berada didalam lemari koleksi gucci mu baby".

"Gomawo ge"Ucap tao sambil memeluk kris.

"Ehem,dad mom berhentilah bermesraan didepan anak kalian"Potong kevin sebelum kedua orang tuanya melakukan adegan rate M dipagi hari.

"Sorry baby"Jawab kris dan tao bersamaan.

Setelah melepas kepergian kris dan kevin,tao segera mengganti bajunya. Ia berniat mengunjungi cafe milik kyungsoo. Sebuah cafe kecil namun sangat nyaman yang dikelola kyungsoo dan suaminya jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kling...

Bel selalu berbunyi saat pintu cafe terbuka. Seketika bau harum masakan menguar begitu saja. Tao segera duduk ditempat biasa ia dan kyungsoo mengobrol. Letaknya yang agak sedikit tertutup dengan sebuah pot besar membuat tao merasa nyaman.

"Kau datang tao?"Tegur kyungsoo yang melihat tao sedang duduk ditempat biasa.

"Nde,bosan sekali dirumah sendirian"Jawab tao menggeser duduknya agar kyungsoo dapat duduk disebelahnya.

"Mulai menikmati peran sebagai seorang mommy hmm?"Goda kyungsoo.

"Yah hyung jangan menggodaku,kau sendiri bagaimana?apa si pervert itu merepotkan mu?".

"Yah meskipun pervert kai tetap suami ku dan appa dari jong soo"Kyungsoo mencubit pelan pipi tao,membuat namja bermata panda itu sedikit menggerutu.

"Tumben sekali kau tidak berada didapur hyung?".

"Hari ini kami menerima 2 koki baru,jadi aku bisa sedikit bersantai"Jelas kyungsoo.

"Pasti ini usul kai bukan?".

"Nde,kai bilang aku harus mencari 2 koki agar aku tidak terlalu lelah bekerja".

"Aish itu hanya akal-akalan kai saja hyung,agar hyung bisa melayaninya saat malam hari".

Ucapan frontal tao mau tak mau membuat kyungsoo merona.

"Umma..."Seru seorang gadis kecil pada kyungsoo.

"Omo jong soo,kau menyusul umma hmm?"Kyungsoo membawa gadis kecil itu dalam pangkuannya.

"Dirumah sepi umma,appa selalu bermain dengan sehun ahjushi"Gerutu bocah kecil itu.

"Lalu dimana appa mu itu?".

"A-aku disini chagi"Kai muncul dibelakang kyungsoo dengan barang bawaan yang sangat banyak.

"Kai?kau ingin pindah rumah?"Tanya tao spontan.

"Aish ini gara-gara anak ku,ia merengek ingin menyusul ummanya dan membawa separuh lebih mainannya"Sahut kai yang terlihat kesusahan dengan 3 boneka besar dan sebuah tas yang berisi peralatan untuk jong soo anaknya.

Tao menatap senang saat melihat kyungsoo sedang menyuapi jong soo. Gadis mungil itu benar-benar perpaduan antara kyungsoo dan jongin,kulit putih bersih yang merupakan turunan dari sang umma,dan bibir tebal yang justru terlihat sangat menarik yang merupakan turunan dari jongin.

"Kau belum ada rencana memasukkan jong soo ke taman bermain hyung?"Tanya tao sedikit mengaduk milk shake yang ia pesan.

"Mungkin tahun depan aku akan mendaftarkannya di taman bermain dekat sini agar aku bisa mengantar jemputnya"Jawab kyungsoo.

"Umma aku mengantuk sekali"Tampak jong soo sedikit menutup matanya karena mengantuk.

"Arraseo,kita cuci dulu muka mu setelah itu tidur diruangan umma"

Kyungsoo menggendong jong soo yang sudah mulai memejamkan matanya. Sepeninggal kyungsoo tao hanya memperhatikan beberapa pengunjung cafe yang hilir mudik. Dimeja kasir nampak kai yang lumayan sibuk mengurus pengunjung cafe. Sampai tao melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Tak mau kehilangan orang itu tao segera berlari menghampirinya tanpa memperdulikan teriakan jongin.

"Hei tunggu.."Teriak tao saat orang itu mulai menjauh

Grep...

Hampir saja tao kehilangan orang itu saat akan menyebrang jalan.

"Nuguya?"Tanya seorang gadis bingung karena tao menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau tidak mengingat ku?"Ujar tao sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Sepertinya kau salah orang"Ucap gadis itu.

"Kau lee hae rin?"Tao memandang lekat yeoja didepannya. _"Mirip sekali dengan hae rin"._

"Mianhe oppa,marga ku memang lee tapi nama ku sunny"Jawab yeoja itu.

"Mi-mianhe tapi sangat mirip dengan seseorang"Ujar tao menyesal sekaligus kecewa.

"Gwenchana oppa,pasti ia orang yang sangat berharga untuk mu".

"Kau darimana tao?"Tanya kyungsoo setelah tao kembali lagi ke cafenya.

"Hyung,tiba-tiba aku merindukan hae rin"Ujar tao lemas.

"Hae rin?wae?selama ini kau berhasil melupakannya bukan?".

"Tadi aku melihat seorang gadis yang sangat mirip dengan hae rin,tapi ternyata itu bukan dia".

"Sudahlah tao jangan terlalu larut,kau kini sudah mempunyai keluarga sendiri"Hibur kyungsoo.

"Arraseo hyung"Jawab tao meski berat.

Memang kejadian yang dialami tao dan kris beberapa tahun lalu bisa dibilang tidak masuk akal. Saat dimana ia dan kris menemukan seorang bayi yang bisa dibilang ajaib. Dan kepergian hae rin sempat membuat tao merasakan kehilangan luar biasa. Tapi sekarang ia sudah mempunyai keluarga kecil sendiri.

"Haa~ apa kau sudah besar hae rin?umma sangat merindukan mu"Gumam tao.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 siang,ini berarti saatnya untuk menjemput kevin dari sekolahnya. sudah menjadi kebiasaan saat pulang sekolah tao yang akan menjemput,dan kris yang bertugas mengantarkan kevin.

"Hyung,aku pergi menjemput kevin sebentar"Pamit tao pada kyungsoo yang terlihat sibuk membantu jongin.

"Nde,hati-hati tao"Pesan kyungsoo.

Tao menjalankan mobilnya pelan menuju sekolah anaknya. Sesampainya disana sudah banyak mobil terparkir. Seperti halnya dirinya,banyak orang tua siswa yang datang menjemput buah hati mereka. Tao berjalan memasuki halaman sekolah yang lumayan luas. Tak lama kemudian kevin nampak berlari menghampiri mommynya.

"Bagaimana sekolah mu,baby?"Tanya tao mencium pelan pipi kevin.

"Tidak ada yang spesial mom"Jawab kevin.

"Sebelum pulang kita mampir sebentar ke cafe sebentar ne"Ajak tao.

"Apa ada jong soo,mom?"Tanya kevin,tao sudah biasa mengajak kevin pergi ke cafe milik jongin dan sangat akrab dengan jong soo.

"Nde,tapi sepertinya jong soo tadi tertidur"Jawab tao sambil memakaikan sabuk pengaman untuk kevin.

"Umma~"Seru kevin saat melihat kyungsoo.

"Aigo~ jagoan tampan umma"Sambut kyungso sambil memeluk kevin.

"Umma,apa jong soo sudah bangun?"Tanya kevin.

"Sepertinya belum,dia baru saja tidur"Jawab kyungsoo.

"Apa aku boleh melihatnya umma?".

"Baiklah,tapi jangan ganggu tidurnya".

"Ah ahjushi,tolong jaga mommy dan umma ku"Ucap kevin pada kai.

"Yah,kenapa hanya aku yang kau panggil ahjushi"Seru kai tidak terima.

"Sudahlah kai,kevin hanya anak kecil"Ujar kyungso menenangkan kevin.

"Dia sama menyebalkannya dengan kris hyung"Gumam kai dan mendapat deathglare mematikan dari tao.

"Se-sepertinya kasir membutuhkan ku"Ujar kai cepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Masih mengingat hae rin lagi hmm?"Ucap kyungsoo saat melihat tao sedang melamun.

"Mungkin sampai kapan pun aku tetap mengingatnya hyung"Ujar tao pelan.

"Memang sulit untuk melupakan seseorang yang terlanjur kita sayangi,tapi ingatlah tao kau sudah punya kevin dan hae rin kini mungkin sudah tumbuh menjadi yeoja yang cantik".

"Buat saja hae rin mu sendiri kalau kau masih selalu teringat padanya"Ucap kai yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri dibelakang kyungsoo.

Tuk...

"Appo,kenapa kau memukul ku chagi?Rintih kai sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul oleh kyungsoo.

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak jongin"Ancam kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya memberi ide saja,dan sepertinya kevin sudah cukup umur untuk mendapatkan adik"Ucap kai dengan smirk diwajahnya.

Plak...

Kali ini giliran tao yang memukul kepala kai dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Yah kenapa kau memukul ku"Seru kai tidak terima.

"Kau kira mengandung itu gampang huh,coba saja kau rasakan sendiri"Gerutu tao.

"Mommy akan memberi ku adik?"Tanya kevin tiba-tiba sudah berada disana.

"Mwo,ti-tidak baby,jangan dengarkan ahjushi itu oke"Ujar tao gugup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang..."Seru kris saat baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya.

"Kau sudah pulang ge?tumben sekali kau pulang pukul 4"Ujar tao yang tengah menonton tv bersama kevin.

"Siapa yang berani melarang seorang presdir untuk pulang awal hmm?"Sahut kris sambil memeluk pinggang tao dari samping.

"Kau mandi dulu,aku akan menyiapkan makan malam"Ujar tao mendorong tubuh kris agar menjauh darinya.

Chu~

Secepat kilat kris mencium bibir tao,menyebabkan namja bermata panda itu sekarang merona. Untung saja kevin sedang asik menonton tv,jadi ia tidak melihat perbuatan mesum sang daddy.

Terlihat kris sekarang sudah berganti pakaian. Ia memilih kaos putih tanpa lengan dan celana pendek berwarna krem. Perlahan kris mendekati kevin yang tengah sibuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Sedang apa jagoan?"Tanya kris yang kini duduk disebelah kevin.

"Jung seonsae tadi memberi tugas untuk menggambar keluarga kita dad"Jawab kevin yang tengah menggambar dengan serius.

Namun kris melihat kejanggalan pada gambar yang dibuat anaknya tersebut. Di dalam gambar itu kris menggandeng tangan tao lalu tao menggandeng tangan kevin dan kevin menggandeng seorang anak perempuan?.

"Emh,baby siapa yang kau gandeng itu?apa itu jung soo?"Tanya kris menebak anak perempuan yang kevin gandeng adalah jung soo.

"Bukan.."Jawab kevin singkat.

"Lalu?".

"Tentu saja dia adik ku dad"Sahut kevin membuat kris terkejut.

"_Adik?apa baby tao melahirkan anak tanpa sepengetahuan ku?"_Batin kris heran.

"Ah~ sudah jadi"Kevin membentangkan gambar yang tadi ia buat dengan semangat. "Lihat dad,ini daddy,mommy,aku dan ini hae rin".

"_Mwo,hae rin?tunggu sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu"._

"Apa itu gadis kecil yang sering mommy ceritakan pada mu?"Tanya kris.

"Yes,of course dad,tadi jongin ahjushi berkata kalau mommy lebih baik membuat hae rin untuk ku"Jawab kevin tanpa menyadari smirk yang muncul diwajah tampan kris saat mendengar jawaban polos dari anaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris memperhatikan tao yang tengah sibuk membersihkan wajah kevin dari makanan yang ia makan. Bocah 10 tahun itu bersikeras memakan makanannya sendiri tanpa bantuan tao. Meskipun akhirnya tao harus membersihkan baju dan wajah kevin dari butiran nasi.

"Apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas sekolah mu baby?"Tanya tao sembari sibuk membersihkan wajah buah hatinya.

"Sudah mom,nanti akan ku tunjukan gambar yang sudah ku buat"Jawab kevin sambil memasukan makanan kedalam mulut kecilnya.

"Kau menggambar apa baby?"Tanya tao lagi.

"Menggambar kita mom,ada daddy,mommy,aku dan hae rin".

Tao sedikit tersentak mendengar nama hae rin.

"Hae rin?"Ulang tao.

"Nde mom,hae rin adik ku".

"_Gotcha"_batin kris

"Kau ingin seorang adik perempuan hmm?"Tanya kris pada kevin dengan senyum lembut namun bagi tao itu sebuah seringai.

"Apa daddy bisa memberikannya?"Sahut kevin antusias.

"Tentu saja baby"Jawab kris memandang ke arah tao. Sedangkan tao menatap horor kris.

"Jangan dengarkan perkataan daddymu baby"Ujar tao tanpa menghilangkan tatapan tajam pada kris. "Setelah makan cuci muka mu dan segera tidur arra?".

"Arraseo mom".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baby~"Panggil kris dengan nada manja.

"Kalau soal memberikan adik untuk kevin aku menolak,ge"Sahut tao mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan kris.

"Apa kau ingin mengecewakan kevin hmm"Bisik kris dengan suara beratnya.

Kris membalikkan tubuh istrinya itu dan mendapati tao sedang merona hebat. Dengan penuh kasih sayang kris mencium wajah tao.

Chu~ Chu~

Untuk kedua kelopak mata yang sangat indah

Chu~

Untuk hidung mungil yang selalu kris rindukan

Chu~ Chu~

Untuk kedua pipi yang selalu merona saat kris menggodanya.

Dan

Chu~

Untuk bibir merah yang selalu menjadi candu bagi kris.

"Enghh ge~"Tao mendesah pelan saat tangan besar kris mulai masuk kedalam piyamanya.

"_Tenanglah baby,daddy akan buatkan adik untukmu_"Batin kris dengan seringai diwajahnya.

**END**

**Maaf ga ada adegan NC -_- tangan author masih terlalu polos untuk ngetik NC *Inget Cuma tangannya aja yang polos* -_-**

**Semoga ada yang baca **

**Tolong berikan review kalian *Bow***

**FF ini sekaligus untuk birthday gift Wu Yi Fan ^^ jangan kebanyakan selingkuh sama uke lain,jangan ikutan rempong kayak tao *di banting***

**Banyakin moment sama baby panda! *Acungin piso***

#DuizhangKrisDay #KrisCassoDay

**Hope you enjoy it..**


End file.
